This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ActiveSight is a small crystallographic services company based in San Diego. We are building a portfolio of crystallized drug target proteins that we then offer to our customers who are interested in structure based drug design. Our customers are small-medium sized biotechs who would not otherwise have access to crystal structures of their compounds bound in the active site of their target protein. We have crystallized a kinase that several groups have compounds for, but the crystals do not diffract well enough on our Rigaku FR-E rotating anode to meet the resolution cutoff of 2.7 [unreadable]. However, in a rapid access experiment we did at beamline 11-1 on Mar 25 2005, we found the crystals diffract to between 2.5-2.3 [unreadable]. Therefore we will need synchrotron access in order to solve these structures for our clients. Our clients will then use these structures to generate new lead compounds to target the kinase, which is an established oncology drug target.